


And we just go on

by GlassesBlu



Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Dream Bubbles, Fix-It, Image Heavy, Intermission (Homestuck), Lyricstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: A Lyricstuck for these underappreciated lovelies.Features Canon events and some -more fictitious situations.-The song is 1940 by The Submarines





	And we just go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> It's really image heavy!  
> If there are any broken images please give a holler and i'll fix it!
> 
>  
> 
> *Please don't repost anywhere!*

[1940 by The Submarines](https://youtu.be/NVHQNGzPbOI)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, I love the Carapaces of homestuck!  
> I tried to do something canon compliant but also I don't remember all the details anymore so if there's a mistake, my bad!


End file.
